yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 8 Episode 10: The Birth of a Huricane
Participants Shinto - Aiden Nagara A Depressing Night -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecziIUv05as) Night was slowly aproaching once again on this vast new world. It was quiet and the world was still. Aiden was still awake, roaming through the lands along side a huge cliff. He was begining to second guess his decision in coming here.there was nothing here for him. No real form of entertainment. Everyone looked at him crazy or feared him. His money didn't mater here and worst of all, there is no form of technology anywhere in this place. He takes a moment to recollect his memories of his world. Kasaihana city, it seemed so hazy to him. Well he hadn't even been there that long. However atleast back there he had a place to sleep and things to do. He began to wonder how time would pass. Do these worlds share time the same way. If a year passes here does a year pass there, or more, or less? This is something he could never know not until he went back. Can he go back? Is there a possible way to get back? We came here through technology but there is no technology here. What if we can never go back? What if he was stuck here until the end of time, or atleast till he died. These are the things Aiden wondered about, worried about, day in and day out...- The Oasis of a Storm God -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf3m0oz-Y1E) The moon was now raising high into the sky. Stars were everywhere, thousands of them. Always being from the city, Aiden had rarely ever seen stars and definately not so many of them. It was certainly different to him. It made him feel so small in this place. He kept walking along the cliff side until he found a river that ended over the side of the cliff. It formed a large waterfall into a small basin. the basin then opened up into the vast ocean on the other side of the cliffs. Aiden stood at the edge of the cliff right next to the waterfall. He looked down to see the bright blueish colors forming like lights around the clif walls of the basin. This was because of the moon. The opening of the basin was perfectly set to let the moon enter the cliff walls and be reflected all around the area. It gave the place a very pretty glow and made Aiden very pleased while he was near it. It just seemed to wipe away the fear and loneliness he was feeling all at once. Then Aiden realised, he wasnt alone.- Susano'o-no-Mikoto -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLRgmNdJV5A) A voice spoke out from behind Aiden, "Beautiful isn't it?" This made Aiden jolt and turn behind him quickly but he found no one there. He called, "Who's there?" "Calm down Aiden." the voice said again. "How do you know my name?" Aiden yelled still looking around for the source of this voice. "I know many things, that your not of this world, and that you hold a large amount of power inside you." This made Aiden stop and continue to face off the cliff. A man with long black hair with a white tunic and red shin length pants then apeared behind Aiden. He stepped forward and stood next to Aiden looking over the ocean basin aswell. Aiden said, "Your a Kami, right?" "That is correct, but do you know which one i am?" Aiden bit his lip and said,"Susano'o-no-Mikoto." The man smilled and look up a little,"Someone has studied their Shinto Mythology." "Why have you come to me?" Aiden asked turning to Susano'o. Susano'o turned back to Aiden looking down at him and said,"It is you who have come to me." Aiden looked on with a confused face. "I live here young Taka." He continued, "This is the realm of the gods you have entered and this area is where i choose to reside mainly. Now i guess i am not telling you the whole truth because I am the reason you have come here. I called apon you. Right now you are just a baby bird, but i will show you how to spread your wings and fly like a hawk." Aiden stood in disbelief thinking this couldnt be real, "I must be dreaming, you cant be serious. A Kami wants to train me? For what purpose?" "To become a champion young Taka." Susano'o interupted. "To prepare you for the upcoming trials." Aiden burst out, "What trials? Why do Kami always speak in riddles?" Susano'o looked over Aiden and placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder, "All in due time." With that Susano'o pushed Aiden over the edge of the cliff. Aiden looked down and knew the fall was at least 30 storys there was no way he could survive this. Susano'o was gone and he was alone to fall to his death. At that moment he felt a power growing inside him. It felt wierd to him like two waves were becoming a whirlpool inside his gut. And then, it all expanded. Instantly a surge of energy hit Aiden. His eyes, hair, even his chi all turned white. His tattoos seemed to have disapeared and have been replaced by glowing white marks along his arms and chest and around his face. The power was enormous. Aiden just let it all out almost instinctively. The chi force hit the ground and slowed down Aidens fall enough to let him land safely in on a rock in the middle of the basin. He had lived and he couldn't help but feel that Susano'o was some how responsible. Aiden took a look in the still water at his reflection and knew this was the power his father had shown him. The balanced mind state has been awoken in him.- Taka Flys -When Aiden looked up from the water he saw Susano'o standing there again, smiling at him. "Good job young Taka, you have spread your wings for the first time. Now you must get used to them. Within you i have placed some things, them being my sword, Kusanagi, and the other you will have to figure out on your own." Susano'o began to fade out and Aiden yelled, "Wait you didn't tell me how to bring the sword out!" Susano'o completely faded away and there was only a light laugh heard throughout the basin. Aiden was alone again. No not alone, he had Susano'o the god of the storm and walker of the plains of the living and dead, Heaven and Hell.- < To Ark 8 Ep 9 To Ark 8 Ep 11 > Category:Ark 8